Shifting Spheres of Influence
by Magic at my Fingertips
Summary: A quirky take on the end of the world plot... A clash of past and present results in the chosen one and her mismatch group of vagabonds overcoming all evil and fighting to keep the alliance in tact.


**Disclaimer: You all know who owns it…. *takes hat off to Rumiko*…**

_Thoughts_

"Talking"

**Beast/Spiritual Voices **

**Shifting Spheres of Influence:**

**Prologue**

**Present day, Tokyo.**

Kagome Higurashi found herself staring expectantly at the LCD wide screen that came with digitally enhanced graphics and a sound system that could, supposedly, blow the water apart like advertised on T.V in an imitation of the biblical story of Moses. The new television set was a computer, T.V., DVD player, home theatre system and whatever else in one... she had only now just figured out after about fifteen minutes of fumbling about the flat piece of technology, how exactly one goes about turn it on, now she found herself waiting...A few seconds of absolute nothingness told her that the expectant flash of light, the sizzling of the embers of the projection firing up with the high pitched buzz, followed by the moving pictures of the channel 2 adverts or the loud hum of an untuned devise was absent now from her still black television set, and so she stared...still waiting. A glance at the huge manual that sat atop her coffee table foreshadowed her next move as she made to pick up the novel that accompanied the new devise. Flipping to the front page, she stared down at the font and scrunched her brow...

"German... Great, just great..."

Of course they would send her, a Japanese civilian, living in modern day Tokyo, Japan, a GERMAN manual, despite the fact that the device in the small print on the back tells you the serial number and clearly, in black and white, reads MADE IN JAPAN.

"Why didn't they say Instruction manual inside package...self assembly AND a knowledge of the German language required!"

The vibrations of her mobile phone on the wooden surface of the coffee table in her office brought her out of her musings of the German instruction manual as she began to hum along to the 'Hello Kitty' Ring tone that boomed out of the small device as it shook itself on the varnished wood. Dropping the novel of an instruction manual on her couch, she retrieved the singing device, flipped the screen up and answered.

"Higurashi."

"Aah, Kagome-san, how are you? It has been far too long since I have heard your lovely voice." his dripping with an overly sweet tone that hid the agenda he was notorious for having with every move he made.

"Naraku-sama, how's life treating you?"

"As good as can be expected my dear, tell me are you free for lunch? Do you think you can humour an old colleague for a few hours, I have something I wish to discuss with you about your new position as head of the faculty of Human Relations at Tashio-Corp?"

Groaning inwardly at the man's request, she smiled sarcastically into the phone and forced a happy voice as she answered.

"Why Naraku-sama, I would be honoured to join you for lunch, I would just need to cancel my appointment at 2, but other than that I'm all yours, where shall we meet?"

"Good question, hmm how about that Italian place that you used to go to, umm what's it called again...

"Bueno Italia"

"Aah yes, that's the one...should we say around 1 then?"

"Perfect"

"I look for-"

Before he could even finish his closing commentary, Kagome had shut the device. Her stress level just flew though the roof, pinching the bridge between her eyes, she sighed.

_What could the sly fart want to do with me now..._

Sparing the cursed German instruction manual one more evil glace, she sat down at her desk, she turned on her lap top, unlike the Television set, it hummed to life and her profile popped up:

Name: Higurashi, Kagome

Age: 25

Features: Height: 5.8

Hair: Black

Eyes: Blue

Personality: Extraverted, tendency for being clumsy, short tempered and outspoken.

Tashio Number: 233554

Below the profile, a small box presented itself that stated, Press here

Pressing her thumb to the flat screen, the computer scanned her print.

Loading...

Kagome now logged into in the Tashio-Corps online network, imitated the automatic, deadpan voice that greeted her with the usual welcome message.

"Welcome, Higurashi, Kagome. Employee number 244554... You have 6 messages."

"Well here we go...and so another busy day in the life of Kagome Higurashi begins..."

She began to type furiously on the keys in an attempt to decrease the pile of paperwork that had amounted on her desk overnight, easing some of the tension placed on her now overly packed shoulders, she put the lunch date to the back of her mind and concentrated on the glowing screen of her laptop.

~~~~~~~~~~~SSOI~~~~~~~~~~~~

**500 years in the past, Western Lands.**

A stoic Lord sat at the head of the table, watching as his extinguished guests gorged themselves on the food presented to them and dipped a little to generously into the well of hospitality he offered, as any honourable Lord should. His fisted hand flexed in the folds of his pristine white silk Haori. To the untrained eye, the stoic Lord would have been seen as the righteous leader he is, conducting himself in the gracious fashion that anybody of his station should be doing, as any honourable Lord would. No, the Lord would not be seen as agitated, with the stiff posture he possessed, a little more rigid than normal. His clenched jaw and the slight tightening of his eyebrows was nothing out of the ordinary to any who observed the Lord but to those select few that knew him personally, he was extremely agitated, if not downright furious, beyond the point of being pissed off. With each enormous mouthful of food that was shoved down the throats of his guests, who decided to pay him the homage of being host to the Lords council meeting that takes place every half century, his agitation grew.

Lords and their Ladies from all over Japan where gathered at the Palace of the House of Tashio for the meeting of the Lords Council. Every half century the Lords of the Land of the Rising Sun Would meet to 'discuss' civilly, the politics and welfare of their lands and maintain the order of the people, and to honour the alliance that was forged between humans and youkai by a the legendary Miko, Midoriko and the Great Lord and honourable Dog General, Inu No Tashio.

The legendary alliance began with a battle, or so the legends say it was a blood bath that ran for days on end, the humans and the youkai engaging in savage warfare. Blood was spilt on that day; the land was painted red with the death of innocents fighting for a cause they believed as worthy, their freedom. Yet undeniably, under the rule of the Son of Heaven, and against his godly soldiers, Youkai and human alike fell at the hands of the corrupt ruler. Finally, after many days of endless fighting the corrupt ruler fell to the sword of the Great Dog general, his last breath was drawn once the purifying energy of the Miko fused into his blood and proved to the world that the Son of Heaven really was only flesh and blood.

Exhausted from the endless fighting, the two arch rivals kept their forged alliance against the Son of Heaven and a truce was forged between humans and Youkai. Then on that day, on the dawning of the great Land of the Rising Sun, two bloodied hands, the one clawed and marked with the distinct markings of the Tashio house, the other smaller and calloused from the use of her sword, shook in a bond that stood for both races in a gesture of peace. On that day, the Land of the Rising Sun was granted its most precious gift, freedom.

And to this day, the bond still stands, although the bindings have been tested. The gift of freedom that the land of Japan was given was now a long forgotten piece of history, something taken for granted, with the passing of generations the story of the Legendary Alliance had become a myth except to those few who has survived. These selected few passed the Legend on with enforced vigour that brought light in to the children's eyes, yet like the light that only a child's eyes possesses, it diminished to be replaced with the corrupt sinful people found in the world today.

The majority of the people that sat at the stoic Lords table at the meeting of the Lords council where text book examples of the corrupt, taking for granted their heritage and their gift of freedom. Yet, in between the vile, there shone the light of the honourable, and our Lord knew of these few, him being one of them as the first born son of the Great Dog General himself.

Lord Sesshoumaru, sat in quiet contemplation as the guests finished off their meals. Dirty plates lay scattered about the table top, half empty with half eaten food, some of the guests had spilt on his tatami mats, staining them, he was sure of it. Some of the guests had fallen over in their overindulgence of sake and were snoozing on the pillows provided, a merry atmosphere accompanied the snoozing gests and the loud chitchat of the other guests that were relaxed in their intoxicated states, some more than others. A few of the Youkai who didn't indulge in the food or sake provided sat patiently around the table, waiting for the meal to end and the dismissal of the host.

The hosts regal air was ignored by all who ate and drank, his cold and calculating presence was no threat to the people surrounding his table and he noticed this, their lack of decorum in his presence, the lack of respect for his hospitality, it all grated on his nerves. He was a lord that demanded respect wherever he went, he had been raised a Lord, and was expected to behave as such, thus being treated with the respect he deserved and if anyone questioned him on that, their fates where sealed. Yet like the honourable Lord he was, he did not voice his discomfort with the behaviour of his guests and merely sat patiently, showing one of the virtues he possessed, patience, as any honourable Lord should. Patience, which was wearing very thin.

With the majority of the meals devoured, he decided to put an end to his frayed nerves. Standing, he shattered the merry atmosphere that had diffused about the room during his quiet contemplation. The room fell awkwardly silent as all eyes turned to him, waiting expectantly.

He scanned the room with his amber orbs before announcing his dismissal to the bunch of ruffians that called themselves Lords.

"This Sesshoumaru bids you good evening; I trust you enjoyed the meal, go now to your lodgings and rest well, for tomorrow the meetings shall begin."

With a slight inclination of his head, the Lord did an abrupt turn and exited the hall.

A breath that the guests didn't realise they were holding was simultaneously released as the Taiyoukai exited the room. Slowly, the hall was emptied as the guests filtered out the huge doors and headed to the designated courters.

Green emerald eyes scanned the emptying hall. Standing with grace that mirrored his Lord, the youkai flicked a strand of black hair over his shoulder and adjusting his armour, he headed to the doors that his Lord had exited through. A figure clad in a black Haori and Hamaka caught his attention. Leaning against one of the wooden panels that surrounded the great hall, his black hair billowing down his back, he inclined his head towards the emerald eyed youkai in a sign of recognition as a small smirk graced his lips. Emerald eyes locked with the black orbs, his eyes almost as back as his hair, dark and deviant in their reflection of the evil that swirled in his aura. Red rimmed the man's eyes and gave him an even more evil appearance as the glint in his eyes grew with the smirk on his face.

Inclining his head in response to the gesture of recognition from the back haired man, the emerald eyed youkai's eyes narrowed as the back haired man's name ghosted across his subconscious in recognition.

_Naraku_.

Making a mental note as to keep an eye on him during the next few days, the emerald youkai swivelled on his heal and headed to the doors. With a final glance back to the hall, he whispered a quick word to one of the soldiers posted outside the great hall and he headed off down the corridor after his Lord, to the private study where he knew the Lord would be waiting for him.

~~~~~~~~~~~SSOI~~~~~~~~~~~

In his private study, Lord Sesshoumaru paced soundlessly on the tatami mats that padded the wooden ground. He paused by the door that opened onto his private gardens of the inner most courtyard of the grand palace. Here was one of the few places his soul could rest at peace for a little while. He breathed in the night air and exhaled all the day's events, effectively releasing the tension in his shoulders. He turned to the door, feeling the approaching demons aura. A few moments later the small rap on the wooden framework confirmed the Taiyoukai's keen sense of smell.

"Enter."

The paper door slide open, revealing the demon with the emerald green eyes, he bowed low to the Lord.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I trust the night went well with your Lordship and that he enjoyed seeing all the noble men of the land of Nippon at his table." A small air of amusement laced his voice.

"Hnn, indeed the noble men of Nippon were having a good night from the looks of things, enjoying the hospitality of the House of Tashio." Gazing back out to the open doorway and out to the garden, Sesshoumaru walked back over to the open door, something far out into the garden capturing his attention as he stared of into the distance.

A chuckle followed his comment from the young youkai that now stood next to his Lord.

"General Tsukai, you disapprove of the hospitality of the House of Tashio?" The amusement now lacing his voice.

"No my Lord, rather I disapprove of the way the hospitality was received, as were a number of the youkai and other lords present tonight."

"Hnn"

"You noticed the malevolent few that made their presence known tonight then, my Lord?"

"Indeed Kai, the fools, using the Lords Council meeting as grounds for coming out of hiding, knowing that peace during these meetings was imminent to the bond; they knew they wouldn't be harmed..."

"Yes, but Sesshoumaru, how is it they present themselves here in this night rather than on the night that the ceremony takes place? Surly that would be the night that we would all be the most vulnerable?"

"Kai, I don't know myself, we can only wait to see what malevolent deeds await us in the curtains of fate these next few days, lets speak of this no more, the walls still have ears, despite the privacy of my study. " Effectively ending the conversation, he inclined his head to the young general and his close friend in a gesture of good rest, heading for the door to the study, Sesshoumaru paused in his tracks with the lingering question Kai voiced

" My Lord, what of the Miko, will her fate be brought up at the meetings tomorrow, with this new light being shed on the future in the predictions of Tsubaki, what do you think will be said of her and her ties to you?"

"Hnn the miko will, no doubt, be brought up in the meetings tomorrow, but the future has yet to come to pass, and is still subsequent to change like all destinies are..."

"What connection does she share with Inuyasha?"

"We shall find out tomorrow when the half-breed arrives." With a finality to his words, the Taiyoukai padded down the corridor heading to his private courters, leaving the young general in a storm of thought on the coming future.

_Yes, the future is yet to reveal itself, I just hope you are right my Lord, that it is subsequent to change._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SSOI~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Entry 1: **

**Protector and the Protected**

**Present day ,Tokyo.**

Hell, that's what it felt like, well maybe not quite hell but it would have been a good foreshadowing of what hell would be like if Kami deemed her unworthy of Nirvana and sent her to the pit of eternal suffering, yup, this would be it. Kagome found herself waiting at the bar opposite the Italian restaurant where Kagome has scheduled to meet the bane of her life in partial to a light lunch and hopefully some airy fairy conversation then coming up with a very good excuse, while having her wing women-Ayame, bail her out with a very important phone call that something was hideously wrong at the office that needed her immediate attention. Something like that was sure to work, she hoped... So now, sitting at the bar, a glass of Champaign bubbling nicely in the flute glass in front of her, she eyed the place out. It was your typical night bar, one of those that ran 24 hours for all those alcoholics who were pulling all nighters and wanted to keep getting plastered well into the afternoon of the following day, the difference here, then, is that it was a little bit upper classed in the ranks for your run of the mill boozers that worked only for the pure indulgence of getting that alcoholic buzz, so the only very well boozed clients here were the ones with big fat wods of money sitting in their back pocket, often clamped down with a dragon headed peg. The oafs where often accompanied by big thugs with more muscle than brain power. The clumsy bodyguards were forced to wear suits a few sizes to small in an attempt to make the bulging testosterone steroid arms look twice their normal size and uncomfortably big at that. A few of these thugs where putting up a rather indestructible perimeter around one of the concealed booths at the back of the bar, where eyeing her out, the dark shades that they had on a pathetic attempt at being 'in-cognito', in the dark room, where the red lights gave the atmosphere an air of romance in the small bar. Kagome could feel their eyes on her small form, her fingers tracing the rim of the flute glass, while she scanned the opposed muscular objects with legs in her peripheral vision. The one thug pressed his hand to his ear, obviously receiving a message via the intercom system plugged into his ear. He then nodded to his accomplice and he made a move to where Kagome sat.

"Excuse me miss, my master requests your presence..."

Kagome blinked back her amusement, playing the ignorance card, she answered the large oaf.

"Ooe, and what, pray tell, could your master want with a women such as myself?"

"That miss, is information I cannot provide, I can only tell you that he requests your presence and,,,"

Sliding his shades a little lower on the bridge of his nose, he gave her a very quick once over, his gaze slinking over her creamy legs, lingering on her pointed stiletto heels that hung scantily off the ball of her foot and back up her skirt clad behind and blouse to rest on her soft features. Lust glinted in the blue depths before the dark Armani shades where slid back into place.

"I can understand why he would request a presence such as yours... I could think of a few other things that he would be suggesting..." a smirk followed the tailed off phrase.

A glint of something shadowed Kagome's eyes, smiling wryly, she closed her eyes, gathered her composure and stood. Opening her large cerulean orbs she took in the oaf that still smirked at her. A resounding slap echoed throughout the tiny bar, the Armani shades in pieces on the lush red carpet, a big red hand print plastered itself across the muscular cheek of the bodyguard.

"Why _you little-" _before he could finish his statement Kagome had effective kneed the large chunk of muscle in the crotch and knocked him out at the bass of his skull.

"Never mess with a women in heels..."

Straightening out her skirt and blouse, Kagome retrieved her glass of bubbly and purse and made her way over to the booth.

Sliding into one of the plush red couches, she glanced across the table to rest her eyes of a very pimped out individual, surrounded by two very inappropriately dresses women, both of them devouring up the small attention that he paid them. Glancing up at the woman across from him, his face hidden behind the pinstriped bowler's hat that sat cocked to the side on his head, he smirked and with a quick wave of his hands, he dismissed his entertainment. Both girls left with a groan and an "awe", pouting in what would make any member of the male species' lower abdominal muscles twitch at the innocent gesture. Clicking his neck while he craned it from side to side, he listen to her greeting.

"You know you really should do something about those chauvinistic thugs of yours.."

Smirking at the young women, he replied "Awe, you didn't have to knock him out, I was growing rather fond of Tony, had a brief history in the mafia and what not, not a bad guy too.

"Hnn"

"It's getting rather hard to find decent help these days, kitten, what with you keep knocking them out..."

Flustered by his response, she vented her frustration.

"Ooee well if you chose some decent men that didn't look like they ate testosterone for every single square meal a day and that actually had some kind of manners, I wouldn't be forced to knock them out so very often, or if you just got off you lazy rump and came over to me in the first place, we would of avoided this whole scene altogether... Ugh arrogant demons!"

"Awe kitten, no need to get all upset, sit down, take a load off, tell me how have you been?"

"How have I been? HOW HAVE I BEEN! INUYAHSA SITBOY!"

The Hanyou went crashing to the ground, effectively breaking the table that sat between the old friends in half.

A muffled "Why me" was her response as she ran her hand through her hair in an effort to calm her nerves.

Recovering from his cratered stupor, he brushed his suit off and retrieved his hat, sitting it on the couch opposite him, his small triangular ears that sat atop his head, flicked free of their hooded appearance, twitching in their new freedom, Kagome watched them with a building urge. Inuyasha addressed Kagome again, but her attention stayed on the triangular ears that sat atop his head, giving into the urge, she got up and captured each small furry appendage between her fingers and gave them a good rub, effectively earning a small groan from the half-demon that sat in awkward bliss under her tiny hands. Smiling at the old effect, she sat down next to him while he regained composure, a small blush colouring his cheeks.

"You always loved my ears hey kitten?"

"Yeah, it's the only part of you I can tolerate."

"I love you too..."

"Well ,that's debatable."

"Keh, anyhoo, I have a message for you from General Tsukai."

Handing her a thick envelope, she shifted in her seat.

"Ahh how is Kiki? I miss him; the old fart hasn't been in contact with me in ages."

"He's good, busy though."

"Why couldn't he come and deliver it himself?"

"Long story kitten, well I have to go..."

Getting up, he embraced her in one of the Inuyasha bear hugs she knew him for, she returned the hug.

"Hey how did you know I was here anyway?"

"Keh, kitten I always know where you are, you are under my protection, remember?"

"How could I forget..."

Kissing her on the forehead, he made a move for the front door to the bar, his posy and entertainment in tow.

"Oh, Inuyasha, that promise was made so very long ago, why do you still keep it?" Whispering the question to herself, she fingered the crest that branded her skin on her left shoulder blade through the blouse.

******************Flashback******************

**500 years in the past, somewhere in Inuyasha Forest, South Western Hokkaido**.

Her body ached with exertion, adrenaline pumping through her arteries, giving her already exhausted limbs life, life to keep her alive, life that she fought so hard to keep, life that she fought to survive. The arena that they had thrown her into was some kind of gladiator take on a bating game. The rouge youkai were the 'gladiators' so to speak, they would of been teased to breaking point allowing their beasts to assume control of their bodies, allowing their basic instinct to take over, and she, Kagome, would be the bate. This kind of practise was forbidden in the Warring States period, penalty of death if found out, but what could a few measly humans do to a vast arena full of youkai, watching them torment each other in pure sadistic bliss and carnal reaction to blood. She had been flung into the arena while still unconscious and had woken up to her shoulder blade stinging like hell and the stench of scorched flesh lingering in the air, how she got there she was still unaware, the only thing she knew was that her Miko senses were in overdrive with all the surrounding youkai, the little hairs on the back of her neck standing at full attention. There was an electrical energy in the air, one that foretold of an oncoming storm, yet glancing up, the skies where as blue as the ocean, not a cloud on the horizon. The air pulsed though, nonetheless, with an energy that spoke of an oncoming excitement that had the surrounding audience in a buzz.

The electricity in the air took to a new level of vibration as the crowds roared, the ground Kagome stood on quacked beneath her feet, large thumps were heard in a deafening rumble as the first youkai walked into the arena. She scanned him up and down, seconds faded into time as she took in her opponent.

'A heavily muscled boar youkai' she gathered, powerful enough to retain a human form, his eyes a devilish black that spoke of the void he had given himself to and unleashed the inner carnal form that all youkai possessed. His tusks sticking out of a very hairy lip posed an immediate threat to the small miko, his clawed hands could be a problem, but that depended on how fast he moved. Final analysis of the boar gave her the impression that he was indeed very strong and powerful in bruit strength but he was in no way agile enough for her lithe form, yes Kikyou had taught her well.

The boar closed his back eyes and sniffed the air, a form of pleasure swept across his face as his eyes opened to reveal to deep red pupils, trained on the slip of a young girl.

"Blood"

The one word that left the youkai's mouth in a promise of what was to come, he lunged at his prey. Kagome, fascinated by the youkai and his carnal side, failed to notice the force and speed with which the youkai was approaching her. Snapping out of her reverie, she fell sideways, to the left, barely missing one of the tusks of the boar as he rammed forward. He hit the opposite wall of the arena, effectively cracking the ageing stone and shaking the foundations of the circular amphitheatre. He shook himself off and turned around, brushing one of his back hooves against the gravel ground, he made to charge at her again. She braced herself to lunge out the way again, yet out of nowhere, the boar obtained a long anchor ball and chain, deadly spikes thrust out of the metal ball that was now swinging at rapid speed above the youkai's head.

Taken aback by the sudden appearance of the weapon, Kagome failed to lunge out the way in time, effectively missing his tucks but gaining the full impact of the spiky ball to her side. With a groan she slunk to the floor clutching her wound. The youkai circled her on the floor, pleasure and amusement danced in his blood red depths, the crowds cheered, it all became a deaf roar that Kagome vaguely acknowledged, pushing the information to the back of her mind, she got up, adrenaline now pumping through her blood once more, she began to dance with the youkai, streamlining her train of thought.

_Right, ok, what do we have..._

_Number one, a very nasty wound to your side, _

_Number 2, a very large and rather smelly boar who thinks he's the shit,_

_Number 3, said boar has a very spiky object... So he has an object, where's mine? How can I defend myself against this pig?_

As if fate where waiting for the moment of convenience to intervene, one of the members of the crowd were yelling at her to get her weapon and something about a real fight. Taking in her surroundings, Kagome noticed the small bamboo bow and measly arrows that were there for her to defend her 'miserable' life with, as another one of the members of the youkai crowd pointed out. With the boar and her still circling one another, she formulated a plan to obtain the bow and arrows.

Then the boar lunged again, again and again, yet almost all the times, he was yet to strike her again, his aim off and her near misses pushing the boar a little closer to the bow and arrows. They continued this way for a good amount of time, each of the opponents loosing energy. Finally she was close enough to the bow and arrows to put her plan into action, on the next charge of the boar, she watched his footing:

_He swings a bit heavier on the left foot with each hard heavy step in the momentum of his run, this would be my vantage point. _

He charged, each step closer echoing in her mind. Finally he was close enough, Kagome hit the dirt hard, lying against the gravel, arms poised at the ready to thrust the rest of her body upwards, she swept her feet in a definite arch along the ground, timing it just right as the heavy pad of the left foot of the youkai hit the ground, her feet connected with it, hooking his foot with her ankles and following through with the momentum, knocking the boar off balance, forcing him to topple to the ground as gravity pulled him downwards to come crashing down in the muscled heap that he was. Skidding to a halt still in the after effects of his charge, the youkai groaned from pain. The crowd in the amphitheatre gave a sudden simultaneous gasp and went deadly quiet, waiting for the next move. Kagome's arms surged with life and propelled her upwards and in the same movement, she made a dash for the bow and arrow, retrieving the weapons from the ground, she very quickly notched an arrow in the poor string of the bamboo bow and took aim at her opponent, who was getting back up after his downfall. Resting on one knee, he snarled at the Miko. Her eyes took on a predatory gleam themselves, narrowing ever so slightly, she nudged her bow a little to the right, correcting her aim and let the arrow fly, and muttering a quite prayer for the youkai as it sailed through the air.

The arrow hit its target dead on, impaling the youkai in the head, a strangled cry was heard echoing throughout the arena as the youkai dissipated and his body turned to dust. A second's delay and a roar was taken up by the crowd, never have they seen such a fierce battle won by a mere human before, the prey out stalked the predator.

The bow fell from her hands and Kagome collapsed to the ground. Her vision blurred as the ground began to quake again under her body. Another three massive youkai piled into the arena, each covered in armour and wielding deadly weapons, belying their strength that Kagome felt in their auras. Rolling her eyes in an inevitable game of death, she gathered her strength and made to stand on very wobbly legs. Picking up her bow and the 2 arrows she had left, she faced her new opponents.

_Here we go again... _

She stood between the three warriors, each of them holding a predatorily gleam in their beast inflicted eyes. Eyeing each of them out, she said to no one in particular as the loud roars from the crowd started to die down as they settled in for what they was sure to be another death match.

"Shall we dance...gentlemen?"

Smirking the first youkai lunged forward; she easily evaded the attack, her own moves sluggish with the depleting energy from her first battle. The other two youkai began to circle her, an effort to box her in.

Just as the second warrior was about to make a move, a loud voice boomed throughout the arena, drawing the attention of everyone present. Fear reigned supreme in the fluctuating auras that surrounded our Miko.

"Cease."

A deathly silence filled the arena as they waited. Confusion rolled of the miko in waves as she watched a youkai that had obviously been watching from the left podium, came down the stairs, his face and markings hidden by the red cloak he wore.

Making his way to the front observation deck, he addressed the youkai lord in charge of the event.

"My Lord, might I request that you relinquish you hold on the Miko-ningen and seek your sadistic pleasure elsewhere?"

The fat toad youkai chuckled, causing all seven of his double chins so wobble at the request of the cloaked male.

"And what makes you think I shall relinquish such a rare gem that has managed to slay Tokito, one of my finest warriors in a matter of minutes in the arena? Hmmm?"

A smirk graced the hooded youkai's lips, revealing his two sharp canines.

"Well my Lord, if you want to remain in the Western Lords favour, you shall do as I ask immediately without question?"

"Ha, what business does the Western Lord have in my area?"

A low rumble was heard from the cloaked man, his lips curled in a vicious snarl as he replied.

"You dare question ME you filthy Toad! Unhand the girl or suffer you life to the fate of Izanami!" He took a step forward, claws raised to prove his point.

"Aah, and how do I know that you truly are the western Lord as you so claim, youkai?" the words where spat at the strange cloaked man.

Swirling his aura around him and releasing some of his Jaki, the youkai removed the cloak, revealing his mass of silver hair that tumbled down his back in a messy heap, his head still covered by the same red material that he was clothed in. Looking up at the Toad-Lord, the sun-kissed orbs of the cloaked youkai narrowed taking in the fat toad and offering him a silent challenge.

Taken aback by the sudden display, the Toad-Lord addressed the Lord of the West.

"Forgive my ignorance, my Lord, it has been necessary to be wary of youkai these days..."

"Yes I am aware of the impending danger."

A quiet moment of contemplation passed between the two youkai before the toad smiled and revealed to the youkai a set of very large off coloured teeth that looked more like whale's teeth.

"As you probably are aware, my Lord, I am a youkai known for my possession of valuable things, and the ningen girl has shown me just what a valuable possession she is, this power has allowed me to gain the respect and elevate myself into a place of great stature, and thus by merely giving you this women, I would be relinquishing my reputation as well as the girl..."

The Western Lord's brown drew together as he took in the youkai's request.

"Thus, might I propose an exchange my Lord? If you can save the wretched girl from my gladiator youkai, then she is yours, however if you perish and the girl lives, then she is mine.

The Lord of the West contemplated this request, and then voiced a question of his own.

"If she dies?"

The Toad youkai grinned, his chins wobbling with the movement.

"Oh well..."

As the Toad –Lord spoke, guards that had been surrounding the podium, grabbed at the Western Lord, effectively dragging him to the edge of the arena and flung him over the edge into the pit of the gladiators ring. He landed with an "humph" in a heap on the gravel floor. By now the three youkai began to surround Kagome again, she had evaded a few other attempts by them, but she was tiring quickly. One of the youkai made anther lunge at her, slashing the air between them with his huge sword in an attempt to hit her, the other youkai was coming up from behind her, his sledge hammer held high above his head, ready to strike the young human. Kagome, while aware of the youkai in front and behind her, she wasn't keeping a close eye on the third youkai who, in his bloodied rage, had made for the now opponent who had entered the ring. The Western Lord had not time to ground himself to the situation at hand before he was jumping backwards, evading the swinging axe of the oncoming youkai, using his youkai strength he back flipped over the youkai landing on the other side, unsheathing the sword at the side of his hip, he faced down the red eyes gladiator. The youkai thug registered the weapon in the hands of the Western Lord, but did not think much of the rusted old blade and began attacking with more vigour, driving the youkai Lord backwards.

Kagome, still aware of both youkai, paced backwards from the swinging sword of the youkai in front, trying to avoid its sharp tip, both demons closing in on her fast and in a mere seconds, she had stepped sideways, just in time to witness the youkai with the hammer effectively bop the other youkai on the head, rendering him immediately unconscious. The fat demon fell to the ground, his heavy sword clanking on the gravelled earth next to him. The youkai with the hammer, glanced briefly at his fallen comrade, then blinking back his confusion snarled at the fact that it was not the miko on the ground and searched the arena until his eyes trained on her. Kagome watched the big oaf bop the other on the head in classic toon fashion, trying very hard to suppress a laugh, a small giggle bubbled to the surface as she realised the youkai had regained his composure and began to chase her around the arena, she began to back away from the huge demon after being cornered in by the big oaf. She moved backwards till she bumped into something solid and fleshy, turning around, her eyes met red.

The Western Lord had managed to evade the youkai's sluggish swings of the heavy axe, walking him backwards, he bumped into the miko, surprise laced her sent as he sniffed the air and caught the essence of her.

_Yup, she is the one... who knew the stuck up prick of a half brother of mine was right._

"Hey wench watch were you are going"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, quit messing about and duck so I can finish these buffoons off..."

Slightly taken aback by his gruff manner, her anger reared its ugly head as the independent women that she is, suddenly felt threatened.

"Hey, just a minute buster, where do you get off being the hero? I was doing quite fine on my own!"

" What, here I am risking my life for you miserable ningen ass and you yell at me?"

The argument took place while dodging blows from both oncoming 'warriors', still back to back with each other.

"Just for your information, I didn't ask to be saved, so why don't you pack up your little hero act and move along..."

Putting a major dent in the armour of his warrior youkai with his claws, the Western Lord turned around and swung at the youkai attacking Kagome, Kagome ducking out of the way just in the nick of time as he moved around her.

"Hey watch where you are swinging that rusty thing!"

Snarling at her, he said "Ugh, will you just shut up wench, and let me protect you?"

Suddenly, a pulse of pure energy vibrated through the arena, coming from the rusty Katana, followed by another then another and in a binding flash of light, the rusty Katana wielded by the youkai Lord pulsed to life revealing a massive fang.

"The Tetsaiga..." The youkai Lord whispered.

"What?"

"Get down!"

Kagome, not giving herself any time to respond to the command, she once again came face to face with the gravel of the arena, while about her head, she felt the pulse of the transformed blade. The Lord, swung the sword in a swooping ark, electricity sparking off the blade as the raw power was unleashed onto the two opposing youkai, they disintegrated within mere second of contact with the power. Once the excitement died down, a hushed whisper swept through the arena as the crowd stirred out of its stupor. Kagome took in the bare feet of her protector, glancing up at him from her vantage point on the gravel; she took in his muscular form, hidden behind the red cloth. He turned around and flashed her a toothy smirk as he propped the blade up on his shoulder.

"Told ya I'd save you..."

Her gaze lingered on his face, taking in the amber eyes of his and something caught her eye, just above his forehead, on top of his silver bangs sat twin dog ears, the cutest dog ears that she had ever seen. Before she realized just what she was doing, she had peeled herself off the ground and was now currently rubbing the two triangular appendages between her hands. A low rumble bubbled from his chest that broke her out of her mindless haze.

"Hey wench don't touch the ears," snatching his head out of her grasp.

The whisper of the crowd had turned into an all out white noise as the youkai members began to shout and point at the Western Lord, things such as:

" Hey he's a hanyou, the Western Lord's not a Hanyou."

Filtered its way into the ears of the guards and the Toad-Lord.

"Guards, get him, catch the Western Lord imposter and bring me my miko!"

"Now just wait a minute-"

Before the miko could finish her response to the possession claim the Toad had made on her, she was swept off her feet and found herself tangled with a mass of silver hair as she was flung over the shoulder of her rescuer as he made to the exit the arena.

In one fluid leap, he had sailed across the podiums surrounding the huge arena and was currently making his way on powerful legs to the forest that stretched on past the arena and right into the heart of the Western lands.

"Hey where are you taking me you fake Lord you?"

The muffled question reached his now twitching dog ears as he regarded her and spoke his answer to her behind.

"Keh, to my forest of course..."

"What, your forest? Inuyasha Forest, then you must be-"

"Yup, Inuyasha, girl, you do well to remember that."

"What? Ugh, not only have I been kidnapped by a demon, but he has to be a very egotistical shmoe too, AAAAHHH someone up there hates me!"

"Hey , hey , hey, hold you swords just a moment wench, I am your RESCUER, not your kidnapper and I am a HALF-demon, not a full blooded demon, and what the hell is a shmoe?"

"MY name is Kagome, INUYASHA, not women or wench, KA-GO-ME, use it, please." The last word heavy with sarcasm.

"Keh"

" So if you are a hanyou, that would explain the dog ears...cute."

"Hey, my dog ears aren't cute, they are very manly! You leave me ears alone you hear..."

"Or you'll what?"

Giggling, Kagome tried to windle her way out of the Hanyou's grasp, effectively earning a tightening of his arm around her mid section as he weaved his way through the trees at rapid pace.

"I'll leave your silly KAGOME stomped butt here for that toad to find."

"No you wouldn't..."

"Yes, I would..."

"As if! You said yourself in the arena, you here to PROTECT me... so in YOUR face."

"Ha, what makes you think I'll protect you if you touch my ears?"

"Well I don't need your protection; I can look after myself..."

"Keh, I'm sure you can...not!"

"Okay how about a compromise then? I won't touch your ears if you promise to always protect me?"

"Hmm sounds fishy, what game you playing at wench?"

"Nothing I swear!"

"Well ok then, I accept."

Little did she know that he was already her protector, weather she liked it or not, he was assigned to be by his lazy half assed brother who couldn't get up and come get her himself, so here he was facing a win-win situation, weather she thinks that he was doing something to compromise, while it was just going to take her fascination off of his ears.

"Great, I think..."

Little did he know that she had no intention of keeping her side of the deal, those dog ears, she knew, could develop into some kind of a fetish. Slumping back against the mass of hair on his back, she let him carry her as he ran deeper into the plush green forest.

********************End flashback****************************************

Her heart lifted at the memory of how she had first met the hanyou, when he had had been sent to rescue her and return her to her retainer, Kikyou. The light irony of the conversation echoed in her mind. Yes, she had in no way kept to her side of the arrangement, as proven just a few minutes ago, she did love the hanyou, sometime just for his cute fuzzy ears.

The crest she was fingering still branded her as a slave, she would never be rid of it, despite the modern day technology that can get rid of the scars and ailments of the skin, she kept it on her shoulder blade as a testimony to herself of the person she once was and as a silent promise to never be that week again as to let someone capture her.

"Because you're Kagome..."

Inuyasha's voice echoed throughout the tiny bar in answer to her previous question. With a tiny smile she sat back down and opened the package her protector was kind enough to drop off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SSOI~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**500 years in the past, Western palace, House of Tashio**.

Sesshoumaru sat at the edge of a very big mahogany desk. He was surrounded by his half-brother, Inuyasha, who still in his eyes was not worthy of the blood he carried in his veins, General Tsukai, his devoted friend, his retainers, Myoga, the flea, Totosai, the sword smith and Seya, the sword sheath spirit. A foreboding silence had settled upon the group, no one was willing to break it and say something that would heighten the tension all of the present occupants of the room felt.

Inuyasha had just recently returned from a mission Sesshoumaru had sent him on to retrieve the Miko priestess Kikiyou, not one for words of debate, the Hanyou gladly accepted the task, not being one for the upcoming meetings of the Lords council, all that courtly fif-faf of manners and ritual just wasn't his thing. So now he sat in a silent meeting, with his older brother and his general and their retainers to try and discuss the latest problem that had reared its ugly head in the Land of the Rising Son.

Along with the Myths that accompanied the Legendary Alliance that was forged, there was a prediction made by a witch, some said to have gone mad, yet her words still set a silent tremor to those that were there to hear her, on that fateful day.

*********************Flashback***************************

**900 years ago, somewhere in the snow mountains of Japan**.

The fire crackled in the pit as the small group of defenders surrounded it, warming their hands from the cold that bit at their exposed skin. It was heavy into the winter season, the Western Lord, Inu no Tashio and his son had made their way to the meeting of the Lord Council, back then, it was just a small gathering of youkai and human descendants from the great Midoriko, who wish to keep up custom more than anything else. This year was different however, the Council meeting was held earlier than normal, the meeting normally took place towards the beginning of spring, going hand in hand with the celebration of rejuvenated life, so the Meeting was suppose to symbolise the rejuvenation of the Alliance, however something very important must of been brought to light, for the lords to have the meeting months before it was due.

Sesshoumaru's young inquisitive amber orbs scanned the small room, there was the Lord of the North, Kaijen, the falcon and his mate, the South sent a representative for the Lord himself was across the great body of water attending to some international business, the representative would be the father of his now trusted general, Tsukai. The Eastern Wolf tribe where present, the old grey wolf edging closer to the burning wood. Then there were a few humans Sesshomaru did not recognise, but the scents lingering in his nose spoke of hidden familiarity.

Finally his amber orbs came to rest on an old humanoid women, time having taken its toll on her form as her ears and nose had grown bigger with old age drooped somewhat, the ears weighed down by the very heavy looking brass earrings that pierce through the flesh. The earrings chimed as she moved her head to and fro, shaking in an involuntary fashion that showed her reversion into her second childhood. The lords had spoken for a bit, exchanging pleasantries, yet now business was at hand, a prediction was being made by this old bag of bones that would dictate the next course of action and perhaps the future of Japan.

The room fell silent with her swaying, the women had taken up a small inhuman hum, her eyes had rolled back in their eye sockets and she spoke to the gathering of people.

"A day shall pass where a child shall be born under the Bow, the child shall be given this name... she will be delivered by a messenger from the Shinto faith, possessing the gift of Tama. The fate of the Land of the Rising Sun rests heavily on this child's shoulders, Kami themselves have chosen her; she will be your chosen. The dogs and vagabonds of the world shall cradle her in their warmth.

A back dragon spider roars in acceptance of the challenge the child poses. A timeline of youth shall pass. Reincarnated souls shall be bound on the earth to take up their rightful places at her hand and the war of life shall begin..."

The old women staggered a bit, her hands falling to her head.

"Bound in love, we all shall live on, shattering of the world lies in the heart of the Bow and her chosen soul..."

The old women ended her eerie prediction by collapsing to the floor; the fire blew out with the end of her speech as if the Kami were mocking the band of people. The eerie silence was followed by the collapse of the old women, some made to help her against the wall of the small hut they were in.

Moments passed before Inu no Tashio was the first to break the silence.

"Time seems to be on our side then, the necessary precautions will be taken from our side, each of us must make the preparations for the future when it reveals itself."

With silent nods meeting his proclamation, in a small swoop, the Taiyoukai left the hut, followed closely by his son.

*******************End flashback******************************

And prepare Inu no Tashio had, his son was taught about the prediction and what the end of Japan could mean, he was trained in combat, the art of war, tactics, statistical analysis, divinations, literature and the dark arts, all in attempt to prepare him for something which cannot be name, yet to come. Yes, Inu no Tashio had prepared the west well for whatever it was that they were to face and the ultimate weapon now sat at the head of the big mahogany table, contemplating the words of the old hag.

_Dogs and Vagabonds of the world shall cradle her in their warmth..._

Indeed, his protection of this ultimate gift from the Kami was a necessity, yet the first problem was finding the chosen one. Bringing the priestess Kikyou here, would help shed some light on that situation. And so with a silent sigh he began his meeting.

"There have been rumours circulating of a miko priestess that possesses the power of the Kami in her palm by means of a powerful orb, the Shikon no Tama. This priestess is the one which I had you bring to us, Inuyasha."

"Sesshoumaru-sama, is this the chosen one that was spoken of so long ago?"

"No General Tsukai, this is not the women that my Lord Sesshoumaru speaks of but it will lead us to the One that will become the chosen."

"How is it you are aware of this knowledge Myoga?"

"Why, there are many things a flea would know..."

"Keh, as if, coward... well now that I have brought her here, what must we do with her?"

"Well little brother, she is what the prediction would assume as the messenger thus we must extract what the message is..."

"Well thanks for stating the obvious... "

"Mind your tongue half-breed."

"My Lords please... the message shall reveal itself in due time, we however must remain alert to the surrounding auras that wish to possess the power of this Shikon no Tama."

"Indeed Totosai, you are quite right, Sesshoumaru-sama, how long is the miko to be staying with us?"

"Till the conclusion of the Lords Council meeting."

"What of her retainer, Kagome?"

"Aah, that's her name, you mean the pretty little miko that followed Inuyasha and the older one in this evening, I think she would be an apprentice to our orb wielding miko..."

"Totosai, you henti."

"Hush Seya, you are a fine one to talk when it comes to perversion..."

"ENOUGH... "

"Yes, the young apprentice is to stay with her, and it is this child of the Bow that this Sesshomaru is interested in."

"Well mister Killing Perfection, do you propose to say that the chosen one could very well be-"

"KAGOME!"

A distressed call was echoed throughout the palace at that moment, Inuyasha immediately recognising the distressed voice to belonging to Kikyou.

"KAGOME WHERE ARE YOU?"

Suddenly bursting through the doors, the dishevelled priestess made herself know to the group that were having the meeting. Bowing low in a quickened kow-tow, the miko spoke to the Lords.

"Please forgive this intrusion my Lords."

Looking directly at Inuyasha, she pleaded her case.

"My apprentice, Kagome, has been taken, please Inuyasha... we have to get her back, she's... we have to get her back, I have to get her back..."

The distressed women collapsed to the floor in a heap as Inuyasha quickly got up to aid her. In a silent plea to his brother, he looked over to him. Their eyes connected for a brief second before Sesshoumaru gave a curt nod, effectively giving him his permission, he hefted the priestess onto his shoulders and made to exit the room before he was halted by Sesshoumaru's words.

"Retrieve the girl Inuyasha, you are her protector now, do not fail..."

With his own curt nod, Inuyasha left the study and the rest of the group who were a bit more enlightened as to who the chosen could be.

~~~~~~~~~~~SSOI~~~~~~~~~~~

End.

AN/ This is something I dug up the other day, thought I would breathe new life into it and post it again. Please let me know what you think.

Magic


End file.
